


Sweet Release!

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Come Shot, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Orgasm, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: The Kinks tour schedule has been grueling, with hardly a moment for downtime. None of the band members have had a chance to have a night on the town and meet someone to sleep with. One night, Dave, as already brought himself to orgasm manually, but it isn't enough. Throwing on a dressing gown he goes to his brother's room, where they each find sweet relief with the help of each other as partners.





	Sweet Release!

**Author's Note:**

> When you have a kink for writing about The Kink's brothers...

Touring had been grueling! Not anything like what Dave, Ray, and the rest of the band had believed it would be. With fame, they had believed that they would attend parties, hang out with girls, and relax by the hotel swimming pools wherever they went. 

Ray had to constantly keep in mind ideas for another hit single. The band was always having to practice, and they were moving through so many time zones, they didn't even know what month it was!

None of the men in the band had shared a bed with the warm body of a sexy girl, and wanking was getting old, though, no one discussed this. Everyone just knew.

One night, Dave lay aroused in his hotel bed staring at the ceiling. He had already gotten himself off by his own hand, but passion still burned in his loins. Getting up, he got a glass of water, and threw his dressing gown on. He was going to see Ray.

Leaving his room, he went next door to Ray's, and knocked. Ray could hear it, because he, too, was in distress! He opened the door, saw it was his brother, looking him up and down, he pulled him in.

"I-I can't sleep, Ray." Dave complained in a needy whine. It was as if he were asking Ray to release him. 

He was there for Ray to release him, and Ray knew it!

Pulling Dave close, he undid his dressing gown and let fall to the ground. Between deep kisses, Ray mumbled that he could help Dave, as well as himself. Dave nodded in relief, embracing his older brother.

Ray reached around and grabbed Dave's ass cheeks, and brought him close enough so they could engage in frottage. The friction was overwhelming, and both men knew whatever they did, they would not last long due to having so much need bottled up!

Ray knew kissing Dave's neck, drove him wild, so he kissed him there a few times, making sure wet marks were left behind. These he blew on, causing him to beg.

"Ray release me, release me! I need your cock deep inside me, please!" Dave cried with his perfect pink lips.

This was it, Ray was ready! 

"Get on the bed, and grasp the headboard, I am literally behind you!" 

Dave did as he was asked and spread his legs as he gripped the headboard. Already, he'd dripped precome on Ray's pillow, but it was his own fault for taking too long.

Not having lube, Ray angled himself so that he was pulling Dave's ass cheeks apart and moving his tongue over Dave's sweet sensitive spot, causing Dave to buck his hips. Saliva eventually began to drip between Dave's legs, and he could not help but to stroke himself.

"Oh God, Ray, I'm ready, just fuck me!" Dave begged.

Ray agreed, and his rock hard prick, lubricated with precome, it was actually painful to the touch of his hand. 

Getting up and aligning himself with Dave, he drove his cock as deep as he could all in one glorious thrust, swearing as he did so!

Dave had tears in his eyes as he felt himself get filled up, and when Ray began to pound him, he white knuckled the headboard. 

This is what Dave wanted, what he needed. Just as it was for Ray. 

Dave was becoming vocal in his excitement, and Ray had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle his cries. Ray just bit his lip until it was bleeding, as he rammed his brother making the whole bed shake.

Finally, something deep within each brother grew, it was all of the lust, desire, and release that they had stifled, or just not been unable to release in the same way as with another human. Each man was gripped by a volcanic orgasm that caused Dave to release with a muffled scream and paint Ray's headboard with his come, and Ray to fill his brother with so much seed, he didn't know when he'd be empty!

Still joined, they just breathed! Really it was all they could do after their release. When their wash of endorphins ceased, each brother, just slid down, sharing Ray's bed, exhausted, but satisfied!


End file.
